Lucille Naria
Lucille is a shrikalian mage, the daughter of Alistair and Semmyta Naria, and the younger sister of Layla (Zezeraku Kinatori). Lucy's guardian is Tim Appearance Lucy is quite tall and like all Shrikalian females, skinny but with big breasts. Her eyes are striking Sapphire Blue, with slit-like pupils. Her blonde her is layered. Powers Lucy currently has no powers, as she was tranquilized History Lucy was born on April 26. She was immediantly shown to all of Hanabusa house. The one who paid most attention to both her and Roselia was Mayflower. May, who had only her wolf and werewolf form played with both of the girls. As Lucy grew, she started showing attitude like her mother's - rude, uncaring and teasing. Lucy has gained a problem for her hair. She is obsessed with it. First time, she changed it to light pink, thus being nicknamed Pinky. May asked Lucy to change her into a human, so she could be with her love, Decharo, without having problems of her being a dog. Lucy agreed. Soon after that, May decided to leave, which left Lucy in tears, because she loved her. Lucy was one of the first people to meet Sora, Tatsuma and Riku, who appeared in their time. Lucy kept teasing them, but Kate kept punishing her for her rude behavior. Lucy called "Kate's mother instincts" being scary, even scarier than Zero, because she wasn't afraid of him at all. Several times, Lucy told Kate that she wished that Kate was her mother. After that, Sora and Lucy kept spending their time together and Sora said that he thinks Lucy as his little sister. When May was staying in Runone, she snatched a book from their library, causing the worgens chase after her. Sora and Aros defended her, and Kate asked Loque'naak to keep the watch dogs away. Loque'naak agreed and the worgens left Lucy alone. After that she was happy to safe and kept spinning Aros in circles, which he didn't like at all. Sora and Lucy laughed from him. One time, Lucy found Kate suffering from bloodloss, thirsty for blood. Lucy tried to help her, but Kate got into a frenzy, biting her. Lucy lost all trust in Kate. She was saved from turning to a vampire by Renji, who made her a special potion. One time, Lucy and Sora went to Jeniva, Lucy's home planet, she walked up a boy. They got back home, bringing the boy with them. Sem checked on the boy, but he was okay. After he woke up, he said his name was Luke. He called Lucy "little girl" which irritated Lucy. Luke was Lucy's cousin. Luke didn't know this, and started showing feelings for her. Lucy rejected him all times. Luke gave Lucy a sword and helped her train. But Lucy kept coming that to Sora, which she loved, not like a brother. Lucy killed a shatter dragon with her sword. She was paralyzed for a while, but when she woke up, dragons started appearing. It appeared that dragon was the last of shatter breed. Anora took the blame for the kill and was punished by getting her wings torn off. Lucy started hating her mother, who poked her feelings, decisions and her personal life. She ran away at first day from school. After she ran away, she left him a note that she will be gone, and if he wants to see her again, he has to come to Runone. Sora flashed there without hesitation, and found Lucy. He hugged her tightly, and they both cried. Then Tim came and told that it's time. Lucy kissed Sora for the last time and they went on their ways. Sora returned to future, while Lucy couldn't walk due to her sadness and was carried away on Tim's back. After a week, Sora returned, and Lucy came to see him, but she was changed her appearance and Sora didn't recognize her. After Sora fell on the ground, she asked if he was passed out and Tim lied that he was. Lucy came to Sora and started healing his wounds. Then she started to turn into a lynx, so she kissed Sora's cheek and ran to the woods. She later sat in a tree and watched him, if he was okay. When Sora stood up, she sighed in relief and jumped out of the tree. Sora whispered "Goodbye. I have 900 years. I hope we meet again". Lucy let out a sob, whispering "He's so sad". Tim was irritated with both of them and he bit Lucy's tail and dragged her to Sora, and demanded they apologize to each other, for hurting themselves. They apologized and sat in the dark, purring, but were shooed away by Anora, because they were in her property. Lucy and Sora met up again, but suddenly Lucy started to walk away. Sora smiled sadly, and Lucy looked at him saying "Hey slowpoke, you might want to hurry up". Sora came to her and they never separated for a ong time again. Now, when they escaped the castle, fixing flashing, she is in terrible pain, because she was attacked by worgens. Riku and Tim passed out multiple times, because thay are both scared of blood. Riku later healed the wounds, but they appeared again, because worgen wounds can only be healed by worgens. Sora was lost in another world and Riku explains that he's hinding his "hurt". Lucy was curious about it, but didin't know how to act. After Sora woke up from the trance he couldn't talk. Slowly Lucy started to die, because her ribs were broken, and she was suffering from internal bleeding. Tim went for help, but was dying with her. Sora went for help but was stopped by Axel. Ornella who was sent by May healed Lucy's wounds and they were on their way. Later, as they were walking, Tim said he needs to got and vanished, leaving both Sora and Lucy surprised. They then decided to just take a walk, but after an argument, she left again. She went to her house in Runone, crying, haying being alone. Tim felt her being lonely and came to her, starting hugging her. She didn't want to be molested by him, and started screaming for Sora. Sora later appears, hissing at Tim. Tim growled at Sora, and accidentally started suffocating Lucy. After Sora pointed out that he was killing Lucy, Time left, feeling ashamed. Lucy later awakens, and thanks Sora for coming to save her. She kisses him and slowly pulls him on top of her. They spent the night together. After a couple of days, Lucy started feeling weird. Sora thought about her being pregnant, but didn't say anything to Lucy. Lucy later asks him to take her to the beach, and there Sora slightly cut her arm. Once he saw blood, he knew she was really pregnant. Due to fear and not knowing what to do, he started acting cold towards Lucy. Lucy thinking he was leaving her ran off. Later she went back home, apologized to Rose and Kate for leaving them, saying she was a fool. The two comfort her, till Sem brought Sora back. Lucy tackled him and said "I do not care if you don't love me. Because I do", Sora said that he does love her, but he slowly faded to ash. Lucy screams for him, and Aros brought her a necklace with a heart pedant. He dissolves after telling Lucy, that Sora's heart is inside it. Lucy puts the necklace on her neck. Once she did she started hearing Sora's thoughts and he could hear hers. Lucy got back to her old room, and was a loner for a while Quotes *"I'm not a goddess for god sakes!" Lucy to Tim. *"Can you keep a secret?" Lucy to Sora, when she told him that she loves him. *"I wish you were my mother" Lucy to Kate. *"You kept smiling" Lucy's explanation for poking Sora. *"She's insane, I tell ya, insane!" Lucy about Kate. *"Can we pretend I won this already?" Lucy when arguing with Tim. *"I thought I was going crazy. I needed you" Lucy to Sora. *"I do not care if you don't love me. Because I do" *"worgen wound do not heal so fast" *"I did all I could. But I'm afraid, that was not enough"